Una fuerza que no se puede detener
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Sousuke tiene la vida prácticamente solucionada, lo cual asusta a Haruka, pues ahora sabe que no hay otra razón para explicar su presencia aquí. Con un objetivo único en mente amenaza la vida que habían forjado y Haru es el único que lo sabe, el único que lo entiende. Todo es por Rin, por su felicidad. [Sourinka]


Titulo: Una fuerza que no se puede detener.

Pareja: Sousuke x Rin

Género: Shonen-ai, angst

El esta aquí, todo por él. Y no permitirá que nadie se interponga.

-¿Has notado que, cuando Rin sonríe su rostro es igual a cuando éramos niños? – "Como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado" Haru no se movió, estático. Solo para retirar su mirada segundos después, avergonzado. Makoto rio con suavidad conmovido por la facilidad de su amigo para avergonzarse de sus propias emociones, sentimientos completamente puros a los que aun se veía incapaz de entender.

-Es lo que estabas pensando ¿Cierto? -

Era su primer verano juntos y parecía que todos los obstáculos que habían tenido que superar para lograrlo fuesen solo parte un mal sueño, hubo tantos buenos momentos que nunca olvidarían mientras estuvieran en todo poder de su mente sin embargo la incertidumbre que les había llenado durante esos meses no les abandonaba incluso en los mejores de los días en los que reían despreocupadamente. Seguía esa constante en sus mentes, incapaces de dejar ir. Y lo sentían, cuando pensaban en Rei y como le hicieron sentir. Pero cuando quieres a alguien esa persona se queda en ti para siempre. Ellos estaban unidos y no dejarían que Rin se deshiciera del lazo que les ataba juntos. No podían. Ahora que habían recuperado al verdadero Rin, que ese _fantasma_ se fue, se aferrarían a él incluso en los pocos días que les quedaban, en este último verano eterno.

Por eso Haru entendía cuando la expresión que Sousuke mostraba frente a Rin era tan diferente a la que le mostraba a él. Tenía miedo. Incluso aunque nunca le vio en esos momentos de angustia cuando la depresión reprimida torció el espíritu alegre de naturaleza amable que todos conocían, tal vez habían cosas sobre Rin que ni siquiera ellos sabían, el Rin que Sousuke conocía, y no quería cederlo ni perderlo ante ellos, ante Haruka. Y aunque Haru aun no podía entender completamente que era lo que Sousuke quería lograr alejándolo, alejándolo de él, más que nadie más pues tal parecía que era el único que había visto, _esa_ expresión.

Esa sonrisa brillante, sin intenciones ocultas brillaba con la pureza clara del chico tras ella. Esa es la sonrisa que le cambio y lucho por recuperar. Y era la misma sonrisa que Sousuke trataba de proteger. Proteger de él, y esa realización le escocía en heridas que creía habían cerrado.

Porque era su mejor amigo, tal vez. Se preguntaba si Makoto haría lo mismo por él, si el estuviese en la misma situación que Rin, y se preguntaba a sí mismo si él lo haría por Rin si Sousuke estuviese en su lugar. Pero realmente, ¿Era su existencia tan dañina para Rin? Se esforzaba en negar cualquier respuesta.

Rin le había dicho antes, no era su culpa, Rei lo había confirmado. No fue él quien lastimo a Rin, no fue el... Entonces, porque cuando Sousuke está frente a él no se atreve a enfrentar su mirada. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder mostrar una reacción, ¿Era realmente capaz de pelear por Rin?

Porque hay algo en el que no quiere que Sousuke vea.

-Rin... Rin, despierta. - Pero el chico no responde ni muestra señal alguna de despertar, Sousuke admira su rostro apacible en el silencio de su sueño y es como si nunca se hubiesen separado. ¿Realmente habían pasado 5 años? Pero esos momentos de soledad que aun podía recordar eran la evidencia indiscutible. Vacilante, acaricia su rostro temiendo que sus manos secas por el agua y cloro, duras por el entrenamiento lastimen la piel suave de sus mejillas, temblando al sentir el aroma de sus cabellos y lo sedosos que son contra la carne de sus dedos. Entonces Rin suspiro y cualquier duda que tuviera desapareció. Esto era lo correcto.

-Supongo que no queda de otra. - Se dijo a sí mismo como si necesitara confirmación, realmente hablando solo por hablar, no necesitaba ninguna excusa ante nadie. Con suavidad y cuidado tomo el cuerpo frente a él, más pequeño y delgado que el propio y le cargo en brazos, velando por su sueño. Entonces la idea de llevarlo a su habitación junto con el menor de ojos azules le pareció molesta y ligeramente desagradable. ¿Se molestaría Rin si despertara en otra habitación?

Se dijo a sí mismo, que probablemente no le importaría si se enojaba y con eso le llevo a su cuarto estando seguro que compartirían ese lugar pronto cuando llegara el cambio de dormitorios así que no le hacía daño si empezaban ahora poco a poco, le observo dormir hasta que su propio cansancio le alcanzo y sus parpados le pesaban.

-Dulces sueños-

La calidez del cuerpo junto al suyo fue como un sedante y antes de cerrar los ojos envolvió al chico entre sus brazos, su cuerpo encajando perfectamente con el suyo y se juro a sí mismo. Protegerá a Rin, a toda costa. "Déjame ser el guardián de tus sueños"

Haru sabía ahora, no había ninguna razón para que Sousuke volviera. Ninguna razón que no fuera Rin. Y eso le asustaba, estando consciente de que él no tenía nada que perder apostaba todo a una sola jugada. Probablemente este temor solo podía competir con el que sentía Sousuke al saber que la persona que tenía el poder de ayudar a Rin no era él. Ambos temían el lugar del otro en esta historia y en qué posición les colocaba a ellos mismos ante sus ojos. Y quizás en ese instante, en el que ambos tenían sus memorias junto a Rin paseando por sus cabezas, que tenían mas en común de lo que creían.

Porque no sabían como, y probablemente no entendían porque, pero querían ver a Rin sonreír, y eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
